kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Fan Fic Zenki the Nightguard - Semerone
Dies ist die englische Version der Fan Fiction [[Fan Fic Zenki the Nightguard - Semerone/de|'Zenki, der Nachtwächter''' von Semerone.]] Folge bitte dem angegebenen Link, falls du die deutsche Version lesen wolltest.'' = Zenki the Nightguard = Author: Semerone Date: 2016-03-27 Description: This is a funny little fan fic about Zenki looking for a job (for whatever reason, maybe Chiaki forced him to do this) and finding an announcement by a Freddy Fazbear Entertainment location in Japan and thus becomes the new night guard for a week. Prologue I heard and saw a lot of these nightguards. Wanted to try it myself, because I'm a strong Kishin and the other nightguards told me that the animatronics were rather tame, maybe even their friends. Regardless of their sayings, I went and built in different doors to enhance my security. These doors don't have buttons and don't use magnets. They are homemade, heavy and hard metal doors which can only be lifted or opened by Demon God Zenki or some even stronger than me. By default they are closed and don't use any power. I brought many posters, so I had no space left for a telephone or fan. The Freddy Fazbear Entertainment Group got very annoyed by this, but still they gave me a small Commodore 64 computer to monitor the cameras. It was so too dark, so I installed 2 additional lamps. So only the 3 lamps and the energy efficient Commodore use up power and the computer only, if I'm using it to monitor the cameras. The 3 lamps use 1 % power per hour, the computer 1 % per 1/4 hour. If I was watching the animatronics the whole night, I'd need that anmount of juice: (4 * 6) + 6 = 30 % power I would still have 70 % power left, in case I needed it. If I plug in my mobile, it uses up 1 % power in 3 hours. Night 1 12 AM Juice: 100 % My first night in the pizzeria. Well, not really. I already visited it back when I had my job interview. Maybe the animatronics will recognize me or maybe not and I might be their hunting game. 1 AM Juice: 99 % As I don't have a telephone, I sadly won't be able to listen to the nightguard tutorial. That's a bummer, but I think, I already read enough about it and watched enough YouTube videos. 2 AM Juice: 98 % I brought my mobile with me. Now I'm watching a video of one of Markiplier's buddies. He is currently also having his first night as a nightguard. When it was 2 AM, Bonnie started moving at his place. It's 2 AM. I'm checking the cameras. Bonnie, Freddy and Chica are still on the Show Stage. The Pirate Cove's curtain is closed. I plugged in my mobile, but it doesn't use much juice. 3 AM Juice: 96,60 % Everything is fine. I'm still watching Let's Fail Five Nights At Freddy's. The other dude is now at Night 2 at 12 AM. Let's have a quick glance at the cams. The animatronics stay still. 4 AM Juice: 95,34 % I'm still watching YouTube Fails. Checking the cams. No one moved. 5 AM Juice: 94,08 % I still have lots of juice. No need to be worried. Let's have a look. Oh, Bonnie is now in the Backstage and curiously glances into the camera. The others are still in place. 6 AM Juice: 92,79 % I made it through the first night. That was easier than I thought. Or maybe I'm just lucky. Night 2 12 AM Juice: 100 % My second night as a nightguard in this pizzeria. I'm again watching the YouTuber's Fails. He is now at Night 2 at 5 AM. It's really hilarious. 1 AM Juice: 98,76 % I finished watching the Let's Fail of the first game. I will now start watching the Let's Fail about Five Nights at Freddy's 2. 2 AM Juice: 97,50 % I plugged out my mobile, as it should work for a few hours without using up the office's power. I'll recharge my mobile when I'm back home. The YouTuber plays FNAF 2's Night 1 at 1 AM. 3 AM Juice: 96,50 % I'm having a look at the cams. Bonnie moved to Backstage and Chica now resides in the Dining Area. Freddy is still at the Show Stage and the Pirate Cove is closed. 4 AM Juice: 95,32 % Today, the animatronics are far more active than yesterday. I'll quickly check the cams. All animatronics are still residing where they used to be at 3 AM. 5 AM Juice: 94,10 % I'm still watching YouTube Fails unplugged. The YouTuber is currently at Night 1 at 4 AM. Let's check the camera. Bonnie and Freddy are in the Dining Area. Chica moved to the Restrooms. Foxy's curtain is still closed. 6 AM Juice: 93 % Another night is over. The animatronics were way more active than yesterday. Even Freddy moved! Night 3 12 AM Juice: 100 % My third night as a nightguard. I continue to watch YouTube Fails. The other dude currently plays FNAF 2's Night 2 at 1 AM. My mobile isn't plugged in. 1 AM Juice: 99 % I'm hungry. Luckily, I have a pack of onion rings with me. I would prefer a Hyouinomi, but you can't have everything. 2 AM Juice: 98 % The onion rings are very tasty. I'll check what's going on on the cams. Bonnie, Freddy and Chica bide their time at the Show Stage. I guess, I didn't watch the cams enough times. Foxy is already looking out of his curtain. Well, at least I'm safe. Even if he ran off, he could bash against my homemade door as many times as he wanted and nothing would happen. Only a Demon God Zenki or something stronger can enter or leave this place. I have been in my Demon God form for the whole time (since the Prologue). It's a bit tight inside the Office, but it doesn't bother me. I'm sitting cross-legged and I'm very relaxed. 3 AM Juice: 96,90 % I have already eaten half of the onion ring pack. Let's glance into the camera. All animatronics are active. Bonnie is in the Backstage, Freddy moved to the Dining Area, Chica resides in the Restrooms. Foxy is trying to exit his curtain! I'm watching the YouTube Fails of Night 3 at 2 AM and listen to the silent music of my first SNES game. 4 AM Juice: 95,70 % I'm eating onion rings, watching YouTube and listening to my music. Aw, shucks. It has begun! I can hear Foxy running down the hallway and clanking noises from the Kitchen. Put the onion rings away and got something to drink from under my desk. I even found a bowl of potato salad which grandmother Saki gave me for lunch. I just went and ate the whole potato salad. 5 AM Juice: 94,70 % I was too occupied with eating potato salad to check the cameras. Foxy hammered on the door, but he didn't drain any juice. I'm now listening to funny soundeffects from my first SNES game. 6 AM Juice: 93,70 % Another night done. The animatronics have gotten very active. Night 4 12 AM Juice: 100 % It's the 4th Night. Let's check, if things get interesting this time. Still listening to funny soundeffects and watching YouTube Fails. Bonnie already got the other dude was already caught thrice. He is now playing the 3rd Night at 12 AM. 1 AM Juice: 99 % Sigh... Let's have a look at the animatronics' movements. The Pirate Cove's curtain is closed. Bonnie and Chica are moving through the Dining Area. Freddy stands still at the Show Stage. 2 AM Juice: 97,90 % I'm drinking some tea. Checking the cams: Bonnie is in the Backstage, Chica in the Restrooms. Freddy has moved to the Dining Area. The Pirate Cove's curtain is closed. 3 AM Juice: 96,80 % Contrary to the viewers' well known opinion, the animatronics seem to completely ignore the silent music and silent soundeffects. They just move faster, because it's another day of the week. I'm checking the cams: Bonnie has entered the West Hall, Chica is probably in the Kitchen. Clanking noises can be heard from the Kitchen, but Freddy is located in the Dining Area. Foxy's curtain is closed. 4 AM Juice: 95,70 % I put away my empty teacup. The YouTuber is failing Night 3. Checking the cams: Bonnie is in the Supply Closet. He's very close now. He will be surprised. Chica has entred the West Hall. Foxy's curtain is closed, but where's Freddy? Zenki leaves the camera and, with his sharp Kishin-eyes, sees Freddy standing in front of the right window! What the?! I really got shocked! Because of all these funny soundeffects and using earplugs, I didn't hear Freddy's song. I'm changing to predatory sight and now can see Freddy clearer and brighter. Before that, he looked like a brown skull with white pupils. Now it's clearly Freddy. 5 AM Juice: 94,40 % Freddy is still aat my window and I already started joining him and now we are both singing the Toreador March together. My mobile is still on the desk, playing the funny sounds from Battle Raiden. I'm having a look at the screen: Bonnie is in the West Hall Corner, Chica moved to the East Hall Corner. Foxy's curtain is closed. 6 AM Juice: 93,30 % Another night done. If it weren't for my homemade Zenki doors, Freddy would probably have drained a lot of juice. Night 5 12 AM Juice: 100 % It's the 5th Night. In the end, Night 4 got really exciting, just like expected. The YouTuber has also started his 4th Night (after failing multiple times). I'm having a good laugh at my own Chibi Zenki-screams coming from my mobile. 1 AM Juice: 99 % I'm having a look at the camera. Everyone, except Foxy, is already moving about. Foxy's curtain is closed. Bonnie has already entered the West Hall, Chica has already entered the East Hall. Freddy sings and makes clanking noises in the Kitchen. 2 AM Juice: 97,90 % I'm getting really smelly, but my pride forbids me to take a bath. My legs have gone dead again. I'm so lucky that Chiaki isn't here! She would snatch me away, shrink me to Chibi size and throw me straight into the washing machine! Let's stare at the cams: Despite my eager staring, Foxy decided to stare back at me! Bonnie is scrabbing along my door. Chica makes funny faces at the window. Freddy has settled down in the Kitchen and doesn't feel like moving. Good thing that my doors don't need any juice. 3 AM Juice: 96,80 % The YouTuber is currently failing Night 4 at 3 AM. I'm a bit drowzy. Only the funny sounds are keeping me awake. Bonnie and Chica have already left. Now Freddy is looking through the right window and playing his jingle. I'm looking at the camera: Bonnie and Chica are in the Dining Area. Foxy is just leaving his curtain. I'm dowzing off. 4 AM Juice: 95,70 % Shortly before the clock hits 5 AM, Foxy wakes me, because he ran and crashed into my left door. Freddy got bored and left. I'm too drowzy and continue my dedede. 5 AM Juice: 94,70 % Bonnie is scrabbing along my door again. Chica and Freddy are fighting (by pushing each other out of the way) at my right window. 6 AM Juice: 93,70 % Another night is done. The animatronics were extremely active today. Things probably won't get any better for the next few days. Night 6 12 AM Juice: 100 % My 6th night. I hardly ever work on weekends, but in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria there's no weekend for nightguards. 1 AM Juice: 99 % I'm watching the YouTuber fail night 5. Man, I'm sure drowzy. Zenki takes a dedede. 2 AM Juice: 98 % Zenki is asleep. There's a calm atmosphere. 3 AM Juice: 97 % Zenki is dozing off. Suddenly, the Toreador March can be heard. Zenki wakes up and sees Freddy standing at the right window. No reason to be worried. Zenki dozes off again. 4 AM Juice: 96 % Suddenly Foxy pummels the door. I wake up, but Freddy has already left again. I'm having a look at the cams: Bonnie is situated in the West Hall Corner, Chica is in the East Hall. 5 AM Juice: 95,90 % I'm still drowzy. But I can't have a drink. My stomach is still full from yesterday, when I beat 3 Hyouijuu and consumed their seeds... I continue dozing off. 6 AM Juice: 94,90 % The children's screaming and the Big Ben's chime wake me. This night was way calmer than the last one,... or maybe I just missed most of the action because I was asleep. Night 7 12 AM Juice: 100 % The final Night. My collegue Mike Schmidt has set the animatronics to full 4/20 Mode. Let's have a look if things will get interesting now. 1 AM Juice: 99 % I'm again listening to funny soundeffects. Today I'm having another take at drinking some fresh tea, which grandmother Saki left for me on my desk. Maybe my persistent drowzyness will be gone now. Maybe I'm not the biggest fan of tea, but I'm feeling a lot livelier now. I guess, I should thank Saki for that one. Set my funny sounds to a slightly louder volume. I put my empty jug of tee beneath the desk. 2 AM Juice: 98 % Foxy is pummeling the left door. Chica is making funny faces at the right window. I'm watching the YouTuber fail night 5. Even Mangle got him once. I'm checking the cam: Bonnie is in the Backstage. Freddy fiercely glares at the East Hall Corner camera. 3 AM Juice: 96,90 % The YouTuber has done it again. Instead of Chica, now Freddy stands at the window and looks at me. I'm looking after the cams: Bonnie can't be found anywhere, but I already hear him making scratching noises at the door again. Chica has gone to the Dining Area, Foxy is in front of his curtain and is already itching to run off again. Mike Schmidt has done a great job here. The animatronics have gotten very lively. 4 AM Juice: 95,80 % Bonnie has already been scrabbing at the door for an hour. I wonder if he has already rubbed himself raw on it. Chica and Freddy are fighting each other for a place at my window. I'm having a look at the camera: Foxy is coming down the West Hall. Suddenly I hear two animatronics scream. Then there's a load clanking noise. Bonnie has stopped making scratching noises. I leaving my cam. Chica and Freddy are gone. 5 AM Juice: 94,70 % I guess, Foxy was going too fast and crashed into Bonnie... Let's have a look at the cams. Freddy and Chica are standing at my end of the West Hall. They look very shocked and are staring at the ground. Maybe I was right. I already have checked the Pirate Cove. The curtain is open and Foxy is nowhere to be seen. 6 AM Juice: 93,44 % My last shift at the pizzeria is over. I checked the cams one last time. Freddy and Chica are back on the Show Stage. Foxy and Bonnie are missing completely. Epilogue I'm opening my doors by hand. I was right. Foxy and Bonnie are completely broken and laying in front of my left door. Hopefully I won't get into any trouble with the Freddy Fazbear Entertainment Crew for that. Final Stats * Final Stats * Average Power at 6 AM: 93,55 % Bonnie at the door: 4 Chica at the door: 4 Accidents with Foxy: 5 Singing lessons with Freddy: 5 Nights inside the Bonnie costume: 0 (How many times Zenki died...) Trouble with the employer: 2 Final Result: Zenki, you are a great employee. What impressed us most was that you saved a great anmount of power. You get the following anmount of cash for your 7-days worth of work: 195.25 $ Mike Schmidt got fired because he tempered with the animatronics' configurations. Other stuff: regular payment: 150.10 $ Bonus for powersaving: 6,45 * 7 = 45,15 $ Zenki is the employee of the month! Category:Fan Fics Category:English